Many trucks have load beds for carrying a load of cargo thereon. The beds are open and accessible during loading and unloading of the cargo. However, during storage and/or transport of the cargo, the load is covered either to protect it from the elements or keep loose portions thereof from escaping from the load. A cover or tarp is, therefore, typically used to cover the cargo when in storage or during transport on the truck.
Tarps are frequently heavy and loads resting on the truck load beds oftentimes have irregular configurations making it extremely difficult for truck drivers or others to manually pull heavy tarps over the loads while climbing over them. Because of such difficulty, many accidents occur each year as truck driver's fall of their trucks while trying to tarp their load. Understandably insurance companies issuing policies that cover truckers hauling such loads of cargo build in high premiums in order to discourage such hazardous activity by truckers to manually cover loads in this manner. The same can be said for companies attempting to circumvent liability by forbidding truck drivers to tarp their cargo on company property. Thus, requiring them to drive off and tarp their load somewhere else.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an innovation that will provide a way to prevent the aforementioned hazardous activity by truckers from arising.